Barricades are often used to block traffic from an area or hazard, or to direct traffic in a particular direction. For example, barricades are often used alone or in a group to mark potholes or other road hazards. Barricade lights are commonly used to make the barricades more visible, particularly during low-light periods. Barricade lights are generally capable of operating in a flashing mode to provide improved visibility. Barricade lights may be powered by a battery. In some designs, the battery is carried in the housing of the barricade light. In the recent past, LEDs have increasingly replaced incandescent bulbs as the primary light source used in barricade lights.
Barricade lights set in a flashing mode, when mounted to a plurality of barricades spaced apart from each other, usually create a random flashing pattern, making it difficult to discern a depth between the barricades. When the barricades are lined up in a row, such depth perception may be important for motorists, particularly under low-light conditions when the barricades are not clearly visible and the only visible portion is the barricade light.
Opportunities exist for improving barricade lights and barricade light systems.